mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone/Gallery
Prologue The Sugarcube Corner S5E8.png Gummy on the table S5E8.png Gummy covered in cream S5E8.png Pinkie stirring fast S5E8.png Pinkie "...bake!" S5E8.png Pinkie smiling while Gummy is covered in cream S5E8.png Pinkie stirring a pan S5E8.png Pinkie "super-special" S5E8.png Pinkie "triple-chocolate" S5E8.png Pinkie "fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe!" S5E8.png Pinkie with hooves on her face smiling S5E8.png Pinkie looking at Gummy with her head upside down S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of him S5E8.png Pinkie pointing at nutty meringue S5E8.png Pinkie pointing at chocolate ganache S5E8.png Pinkie "praline and nuts" S5E8.png Pinkie taking a bit of the cocoa-flavored buttercream S5E8.png Pinkie eating buttercream S5E8.png Pinkie "that's fifteen hours of pure baking bliss!" S5E8.png Pinkie taking out food from the oven S5E8.png Pinkie closes oven while her cutie mark glows S5E8.png Pinkie "Okay, Gummy" S5E8.png Pinkie "we're ready to start prepping the second layer!" S5E8.png Pinkie hears cutie mark glow S5E8.png Pinkie cleaning her flank with her tail S5E8.png Pinkie notices her cutie mark glowing S5E8.png Pinkie gasping S5E8.png Pinkie pointing at her glowing cutie mark S5E8.png Pinkie side-by-side with Gummy S5E8.png Pinkie "The map!" S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of Pinkie's face S5E8.png Pinkie at the door "Could you take over for a bit?" S5E8.png Pinkie "Hopefully this'll be quick" S5E8.png Pinkie "I'll just measure the baking powder for you" S5E8.png Pinkie squee S5E8.png Pinkie "you can drizzle some of the ganache over it" S5E8.png Pinkie spinning a whisk with her hair S5E8.png Pinkie sees her cutie mark glowing S5E8.png Pinkie putting a whisk into Gummy's mouth S5E8.png Pinkie "...I've ever met!" S5E8.png Pinkie kisses Gummy S5E8.png A heart appears S5E8.png Gummy left alone S5E8.png Gummy falls down on the table S5E8.png In Twilight's castle / History lesson: The rise of Griffonstone Twilight looking at Griffonstone on the Cutie Map S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow's cutie marks spinning around Griffonstone S5E8.png Twilight levitating the book Bygone Griffons of Greatness S5E8.png Twilight "but griffons were known to be" S5E8.png Rainbow "Rude, insensitive bullies?" S5E8.png Twilight "You mean Gilda?" S5E8.png Rainbow "she was a total jerk to all my friends" S5E8.png Rainbow "especially Pinkie Pie!" S5E8.png Pinkie "She was a bit of a party pooper" S5E8.png Rainbow "Mm-hmm" S5E8.png Twilight "maybe Gilda was a little rude" S5E8.png Twilight "You still get to go to Griffonstone" S5E8.png Twilight "and according to this book" S5E8.png Twilight and Pinkie reading the book S5E8.png Griffons hoarding money S5E8.png King Grover presents the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png King Grover with the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png Griffons flying with the Griffonstone castle in the background S5E8.png Griffons on the ground of Griffonstone S5E8.png Rainbow "And why do you care so much about griffons anyway?" S5E8.png Twilight "It was actually Gilda's visit that made me curious" S5E8.png Twilight levitates Bygone Griffons of Greatness book S5E8.png Twilight sees Griffonstone on the Cutie Map S5E8.png Pinkie on Twilight's head S5E8.png Pinkie "Just me and Rainbow Dash?" S5E8.png Rainbow "you can totally take my place if you want" S5E8.png Rainbow yawning S5E8.png Rainbow goes to napping S5E8.png Pinkie "you are the Princess of Friendship" S5E8.png Twilight "No, no" S5E8.png Twilight "to go to the coolest kingdom in all of Equestria" S5E8.png Twilight "and see the actual idol that unites an entire species" S5E8.png Twilight "which would be super amazing" S5E8.png Twilight "I'm sure it would've said so" S5E8.png Twilight pauses S5E8.png Twilight making the Cutie Map disappear S5E8.png Twilight "I'll stay here and do important princessy things" S5E8.png Twilight unhappy S5E8.png Pinkie "come on, Dashie!" S5E8.png Rainbow sees Pinkie S5E8.png Rainbow "Fine..." S5E8.png Pinkie "That's the spirit!" S5E8.png Pinkie blowing party horn S5E8.png Rainbow expression S5E8.png Traveling to Griffonstone The Friendship Express traveling S5E8.png Pinkie asks Rainbow what she's reading S5E8.png Rainbow holding a book written by Twilight S5E8.png Pinkie getting candy S5E8.png Rainbow covering her head with the book S5E8.png Rainbow "It's like Twilight herself in book form" S5E8.png Rainbow imitating Twilight "Always carry plenty of bits" S5E8.png Rainbow imitating Twilight "as long as you share the wealth" S5E8.png Rainbow closes book S5E8.png Rainbow surprised S5E8.png Pinkie paying a lot of bits S5E8.png Rainbow looking serious at Pinkie S5E8.png Pinkie swallowing S5E8.png Pinkie "can I borrow some bits?" S5E8.png Rainbow rolls her eyes S5E8.png Rainbow facehoof S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow out of the train S5E8.png Rainbow tightens rope S5E8.png Pinkie putting stuff on Rainbow S5E8.png Pinkie smiles and Rainbow unhappy S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow looks up S5E8.png Griffonstone on top of a mountain S5E8.png Rainbow walking while Pinkie hops S5E8.png Rainbow looks at Pinkie S5E8.png Pinkie hops from one stepping-stone pillar to another S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow traveling through a bridge S5E8.png Rainbow jumps to another ledge S5E8.png Pinkie jumps to another ledge S5E8.png Rock debris falling down S5E8.png Pinkie smiling and Rainbow looking tired S5E8.png Pinkie pointing and Rainbow smiling S5E8.png Pinkie points up to Griffonstone S5E8.png Rainbow shocked S5E8.png Rainbow looking tired and Pinkie looking happy S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie smiling S5E8.png Rainbow back to being serious S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie walking S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie approaches the entrance to Griffonstone S5E8.png Pinkie "Twilight should've come along!" S5E8.png Pinkie "...that Griffonstone is... " S5E8.png Pinkie shocked S5E8.png Griffonstone a 'total dump' S5E8.png Arriving at Griffonstone / History lesson: The decline of Griffonstone Trying to spread positivity / Into the Abysmal Abyss Gilda climbs up while tied to Pinkie and Rainbow S5E8.png Helping Rainbow / Escaping the Abyss Gilda becomes a friend Gilda, Pinkie, and Dash Hugging S05E8.png